Imaginary World
by 27rayne
Summary: HPTR. Having a de-aged Tom Riddle with himself after defeating him, Harry Potter choose to change the foundation of their existence in the world. And playing with the mind of the apparent boy in the process. All for his revenge and fun. Evil!Disturbing!Harry. OOC. Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : You recognize the character in this fic? Then they aren't mine. They won't be that popular if they are mine. (Yes, I know I sound so depressed, but that's the fact. Whatever I made never become that successful)

Warning : OOC, OOC, and more OOCness. Don't blame me if you are seeing OOCness. I have warned you. And there's more mind control in this fic than I normally would feel comfortable with. Oh, and some de-aging.

Rating : For now, T. But – (there's always but) – I feel some M stuff coming. So I may change the rating. Don't know for sure though.

**On with the story after this little information: I made a LiveJournal account. Know what I should do with it? And how will people read my journal?**

**Ah, and just another warning: This story is just a beta-run. That' why this chapter isn't beta-ed. If the response is good and welcoming, I might continue this. Not knowing when though. I'll just update until the chapter I'd written is empty. If by then the response is still disappointing, I'll left this on hiatus. Sorry!**

* * *

The Savior of Wizarding World or more than widely known as the Boy-Who-Lived had black hair and emerald green eyes, accompanied by a pair of spectacles. He was always accompanied by a shy smile when his picture was put on a newspaper. So why did a man with the same description as the Harry Potter we knew except for the lack of glasses and longer hair was smiling sadistically while he was reading _The Prophet_ which had a big caption 'Who-Know-Who was Defeated, The Boy-Who-Lived Die!'?

And then, a breeze of cold wind showed up suddenly and of course, blew the paper. Normally the paper will stay at the hand of the owner. But it looked like the man who looked like the Savior of Wizarding World had read enough of the news and simply let it go, and as the newspaper flew by with now with the breeze, a picture was shown along with the big caption at the newspaper's first page. The picture consisted of a man with auburn hair and a pair of golden spectacles smiling softly in his death, and a corpse of something alike of a big snake with some kind of human face.

It looked like our Savior had some plastic surgery and had dyed his hair, and changed his glasses.

And now, because it was simply not fun if Harry Potter didn't have black hair and green eyes, we will just follow the story of the stranger who looked like Harry Potter.

After his stolen newspaper (Yes, stolen – He picked it up from a bench) flew from his hands, the man walked, and it seemed like he was walking toward the back of some alley. What will he do there? He stopped walking, and then he spun, and after that – he disappeared.

For you reader who didn't know what he had just done, I'll inform you that he had just Apparated. It was a trick kind of teleportation that wizard had invented some thousand years ago. This confirmed the fact that he was a wizard, if you hadn't realized that when he read a newspaper which consisted of moving pictures without flinching or gasping or – whatever muggles did when they were shocked.

And because we had a fantastic technique that made us can follow him wherever he go unless we were distracted by something, we knew that he Apparated into some unknown room (don't look so shocked I don't know the name! It's not like I try to be Google Maps™) and in that hut, a boy far younger than him slept soundly.

The boy was slender and a bit small, but we could see from his face that he was approximately 12 years old. He had a jet black hair, and his face was a bit feminine, but we still could see that he was a boy, despite of his pouty red lips and long eyelashes. He wore a wizard robe the traditional way, which we can know as the edge of the robe hike up higher than appropriate. And there was nothing underneath. Strangely, the black-haired man didn't look affected by it at all. His emerald eyes followed every of the boy's moves coldly.

Suddenly, the boy gasped in his sleep and the stranger approached him, face full of concern so real that nobody would know it was fake except for us because we had a special power that told us it was fake.

"Tom? Are you alright?" The man whispered, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder. The boy called as Tom stilled at the touch, opening his eyes blearily and blinked his chocolate brown eyes slowly, his sleepy eyes taking in everything he saw. But suddenly he got up in alarm, his eyes wide.

"Where am I?" He seemingly asked himself, his mouth forming the words awkwardly as if he wasn't used to it. The boy looked very cute you know; his face featured with a little drool at the side of his mouth.

"Tom, are you alright?" The raven repeated himself slowly, his brows furrowed in apparent worry. He tightened his grab on the boy's shoulder to get the boy's attention.

And then at last Tom seemed to notice the presence of the man. He twisted his body to face the man, and asked almost politely if not for the underlining confusion and panic in his voice. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Drastically the man paled, almost as pale as a vampire. His entire being seemingly went into a dramatic shock. "Y-you don't remember me?" He stuttered out in disbelief. It was heartbreaking.

Tom tilted his head cutely and exposed his bare pale neck to the man in the process, thinking what to answer the raven carefully because he did not want to upset the distressed man further. "Now that I think about it, I don't know who I am either."

The man ran his finger through his hair agitatedly. He looked at Tom and a sad, tragic smile stretched on his mouth. "My name is Harry and you are Tom Riddle. I'm your fiancé."

* * *

"F-Fiancé?!" Tom shouted out incredulously.

He looked down at himself and immediately blushed at the fact that he was naked beneath the flimsy gray robe. It didn't help when he noticed that most of his pale legs were shown to the world to see. He only felt glad to know that his private part was not exposed. He instantly straightened his appearance, all the while missing the amused gaze of the man who introduced himself as Harry. He didn't know why he felt the need to preserve his modesty, even when he didn't know anything of himself beside of his name.

"Yes, you're my fiancé…" Harry said softly. Tom looked at the emerald gaze and he felt sad all of a sudden. Why? He asked himself. Was it because the man in front of him was sad?

When he looked longer into the green gaze, he knew at once that he trusted this guy. Maybe it was because he had known this man in his unknown life and really trusted him before that the effect still remained in him even after his memory disappeared. And so he believed that he was really the man's fiancé.

But he still needed to ask something. He knew without doubt that the man will answer him truthfully, and so he didn't delay or tried to probe the man for any other information, only what he truly wanted to know.

"Why do I look so young when you are…" he trailed off, blushed and looked down when he saw that Harry was smirking. The man was very attractive, he realized. He was very lucky to have a gorgeous guy for a fiancé.

Wait, backtrack a bit. Having a man as a fiancé? He thought only man and woman could marry? What was going on?

"And, Harry-" Tom said cautiously, not knowing what to call his supposed fiancé, but still felt a bit unbalanced by his sudden thought and so believed it was only right of him to ask. "-aren't both of us man?" He thoughtfully said man instead of boy because he didn't want to make himself looked childish.

At that Harry laughed, his deep laugh sending a shiver onto Tom's spine. "Tom, we – I've magic. We can be a couple if we want. And to answer you earlier question, yes, you are twelve and I am eighteen. Our marriage had been arranged since before you were born; any less than that and we won't be anything at all."

At first Tom's mind drew blank at the word magic, but still he caught the last part of the explanation. Unfortunately, that only brought more question in his mind.

"…is there a problem?" Harry asked with a fond smile, seeing Tom's obvious frustration by holding back from asking anymore troublesome question. Tom was thinking hard, and his apparent attempt to hold himself back was proving to be very problematic. That meant he was a very curious person, and it didn't seem very good. His supposed fiancé wouldn't like it if he was nosy, would he? But it seemed that Harry could see what was on his mind since he sighed, but he didn't sound like he was bothered by it. In fact, it sounded like he was used to it.

"Just ask me whatever it is, Tom."

The recently discovered as a curious boy – at least to himself – immediately seized the chance to relieve himself of the impending headache of holding himself back. That, and having some answer looked very appealing to him."What do you mean by we won't be anything at all?"

The man looked down, a sad smile displayed on his lips. "I guess you won't remember at all, eh? Tom, you're a squib and half-blood. In other words, you're a child from a witch and a muggle – people who can't do magic – and your body is capable to do magic, only you don't have any magic in your core. And I'm a wizard. My parents will break the arrangement if not for the fact in the drawn contract it is said that we must obey the arrangement short of the death of one's part, and the other party must do their best to prevent said death. Take in further that your mother is dead now and your father left you – I heard that your mother gave him love potion and as such he didn't want you, you're practically an orphan now. It was quite lucky that my parents died a few days after yours did, I can do practically anything without having to get their agreement. And that is to take care of you. They thought they can just left you for a few years on the street, waiting for death to take you. They thought that if they don't know anything about you for that long, they will be freed of the contract."

Harry gave a long stare at Tom. "It's quite fortunate that the contract acts even before they do anything."

Tom couldn't say anything for a long while. He felt deep shame within him, that he was such a despicable being – a squib, half-blood, unwanted son, and the cause of his fiancé's death! Why would the man want him? He would leave him for dead! And although he didn't really know what all of those meant, much less what he had done, he still felt the need to kneel and begging for some forgiveness.

In that second, Tom had an unexplainable resolve to please the man so Harry wouldn't leave him, for ever.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, OOC. But if you wait for the next chapter, or read the chapter carefully, you'll find out the reason for many OOC act of Tom. For Harry though, you won't know for now, and quite possibly a while. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : You recognize the character in this fic? Then they aren't mine. They won't be that popular if they are mine. (Yes, I know I sound so depressed, but that's the fact. Whatever I made never become that successful)

Warning : OOC, OOC, and more OOCness. Don't blame me if you are seeing OOCness. I have warned you. And there's more mind control in this fic than I normally would feel comfortable with. Oh, and some de-aging.

Rating : For now, T. But – (there's always but) – I feel some M stuff coming. So I may change the rating. Don't know for sure though.

**Ah, and just another warning: This story is just a beta-run. That's why this chapter isn't beta-ed. If the response is good and welcoming, I might continue this. Not knowing when though. I'll just update until the chapter I'd written is empty. If by then the response is still disappointing, I'll left this on (permanent) hiatus. Sorry!**

**Thank you very much for **_**Mary-Pyroangel **_**to be my first reviewer! I thought to myself to wait until at least a person to review, and I almost lost my hope in updating this story at all! But here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Harry smiled an easy smile. "Relax, Tom. I'm not telling you this just to throw you away. I like you, besides the fact that I can't throw you unless you want it."

Tom relaxed a bit, but the thoughts were still plaguing his mind. He wanted Harry to like him, and even if Harry didn't like him, at least Harry will be happy with him. Because he suddenly knew that he loved this man very much that he would do anything for him. He wanted, no, needed Harry, even if Harry didn't love him. He wasn't thinking of the time on the streets that he would be facing if he displeased Harry, but the fact that Harry would leave him alone.

He didn't want that. He was terrified by the mere thought of it.

Suddenly Tom's stomach growled, making Tom breaking off the staring he was having with Harry. Tom instantly blushed. So embarrassing! But then again, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he ate because of his memory lost.

Harry just grinned knowingly, helping Tom getting up. "Let's eat some food I made. It's under a stasis charm. I'm sure you're starving, you've slept for more than 24 hours."

* * *

Harry hid a smirk as he watched Tom eating in haste. Harry himself had already finished eating. "Tom, slow down. You'll be sick if you keep that up." When Tom gave a guilty look, he laughed lightly, something he didn't feel like to at all in reality. In fact, he was having a hard time holding back an evil cackle.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just concerned about you. You shouldn't eat too much after two days without eating." Inwardly he sneered, twisting his handsome features into half-crazed expression. He could care less if the boy had a stomachache, but he have to get the boy's trust manually. He had inserted many ideal thought (at least for his plan) into the boy's head by Legilimency, but even by considering that the Ministry had completely forbidden the selling of book on Legilimency (Destroying every book they got their hands on) and the fact that no one alive now knew how to do Legilimency nor about Occlumency except for him, it was still very risky. He didn't want the boy to be suspicious. Just from reading the information about Tom, he knew that Tom Riddle was a very bright person. One suspicious thing, and this whole façade would be over.

He pondered upon the day he got this brilliant idea of deceiving the Lord Voldemort. It was just a fantasy, he was just dreaming. But he couldn't quite get the idea out of his head. And that day, when the opportunity showed itself after all the time he for some unknown reason researched for the spells would be required to do this, he just couldn't turn it away.

_*Flashback_

_He sent Expelliarmus to Voldemort while the snake-man delivered an Avada Kedavra. The spell and curse met, but his Expelliarmus won over the green light and the whole light was sent back to Voldemort._

_They had met in a forest in a sole purpose to fight. Harry had sent a duel challenge to Voldemort, knowing that while Voldemort was a bad person, he honored Wizarding culture like Harry did. In the challenge, it was said that there wouldn't be any second person, and for the fighter to come alone. Harry didn't want his defeat or win watched all over by many people. And because Harry knew Voldemort wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to kill him fair and squarely, to show that he was indeed stronger than Harry, he waited patiently in the forest. And sure, Voldemort came alone._

_The fight was pretty intense; spell, curse, and jinx flying from one side to the other side. And when it seemed like the both of them had used most of their inner magic, they had an unspoken agreement: one last spell to see which one of them would win._

_Harry couldn't think of any other spell when Voldemort's wand produced the familiar green light. He was supposed to let Voldemort kill him, just like what Snape's memories had told him to do. But all the time in the fight, Harry couldn't let his body go lax, to accept his death. He automatically dodged many of the spell just like when he was chased by Dudley's gang. Most of the spell he didn't know he dodged. The ones he knew, he got Protego to protect him. And now, faced with what should have been his impending death, instead of letting it hit him, he did what he used to do: Expelliarmus. Unlike the other times though, he spent almost all of his energy into the spell._

_Imagine his surprise when the spell hit Voldemort, and Voldemort keeled over, fainting._

_He had approached the body, thinking Voldemort was dead, but the chest still moved, breathing. And then the snake-man transformed, his body became much smaller, his nose grew, hair sprouted from the former bald head, the pale face regaining some color. The body still looked frail, but there was more energy to it. Voldemort had… de-aged to Tom Riddle._

_And when the transformation was over, Harry got the strangest sensation in his head. He could feel his lightning bolt scar stretched, trying to form something on his forehead. He kneeled from the pain and when the scar finally disappeared from his forehead, his head was attacked by many memories._

_Voldemort approaching a baby, his wand in his hand, ready for anything…_

_He heard the report from Snape, his precious potion master. A prophecy of a baby who will have the power to kill him…_

_Asking for the job as a DADA professor in Hogwarts…_

_His graduation from Hogwarts…_

_A headboy…_

_First year…_

_Orpbanage…_

_Freak…_

_Harry opened his eyes, but unlike before, his eyes was cold. He had just watched the 56 years life of Voldemort. He didn't know what Voldemort was feeling at the time, so he felt detached from the murderer of his parents; unlike when he had a vision. But he had the knowledge of Voldemort when Harry was just a baby. He guessed the horcrux in him had dissolved when Voldemort became the…14 years old he was now since at this age Voldemort hadn't made any horcrux. And he somehow could assume the reason Voldemort de-aged; Expelliarmus became one with Avada Kedavra, and since the Avada Kedavra take the life of a person, the life of Voldemort was taken. But because the power had became one with Expelliarmus, not all of it was intended to kill. As a result, the years in Voldemort was erased._

_Harry smiled dangerously. The Tom Riddle in front of him was quite handsome, and he must have some revenge because all the attempts in his life were quite tiring. He should have some fun since his task was over, right?_

_End of Flashback*_

* * *

**And somehow you guys knew the reason the both of them are OOC. Not bad, right? But there's still some more mystery to be opened. Review, and you will read the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : You recognize the character in this fic? Then they aren't mine. They won't be that popular if they are mine. (Yes, I know I sound so depressed, but that's the fact. Whatever I made never become that successful)

Warning : OOC, OOC, and more OOCness. Don't blame me if you are seeing OOCness. I have warned you. And there's more mind control in this fic than I normally would feel comfortable with. Oh, and some de-aging.

Rating : For now, T. But – (there's always but) – I feel some M stuff coming. So I may change the rating. Don't know for sure though.

**I had fixed some stupid mistakes from earlier chapters. You may want to read the previous chapters again to understand better. Sorry that I made mistakes, but I'm very disappointed by this story's lack of popularity.**

**I only continue this because there's somebody kind enough to review. I don't really remember, they had done it so long ago that I don't remember anymore! It was one or two people I think, but you readers really owe it to them! I won't continue updating if there isn't anyone that review, because it means that there isn't anybody that cares about this story other than myself. Why must I update if only I really care about this story, even though I've written ahead? I don't think I need to. Well, that's my rant. Continue on to the story!**

* * *

"Harry?" Tom asked hesitantly. His fiancé was sitting in front of him and watching him eating. His piercing green eyes didn't become soft or less sharp at all when it was focusing on Tom's eyes.

"Yes, Tom?" Harry asked sweetly, his eyes looking pained. Tom was reminded by the fact that the man was hesitant to act around him because he didn't remember anything. He was young and wasn't as handsome as Harry and he was a squib and he was worthless compared to Harry and he needed to please Harry to make him want Tom by his side-

"Tom, what's the matter?" Harry's voice came, breaking his thought. Tom shook his head resolutely. He had to learn more about this magic thing – to please Harry – and he also had to be a proper fiancé to Harry; be more considerate and affectionate with Harry, and while he was thinking about it, what of their…physical intimateness?

So Tom fiddled with his hands and looked around, then noticed something that could be the ice-breaking topic between him and the wizard.

"…Harry? Why am I wearing this-" Tom looked at the cloth he was clutching, hesitating to call it a 'rag'. He was pretty certain it was rags, but to call it by that name to Harry's face wasn't polite or courteous at all. And there was surely a reason that he was wearing this with nothing underneath it. Harry wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable, after all.

"What, Tom? Is there a problem?" Harry asked softly. When Tom looked back to his face, he saw nothing but sincere concern and innocent puzzled expression. He smiled shyly at Harry, and gestured to his attire, oddly timid talking about this to his fiancé. Maybe because he wasn't used to talk about himself to Harry? Something must be done about that, he decided to himself. He should be more open to his fiancé, especially if he wasn't before. Maybe Harry will see him feeling remorse of Harry's parents' death and like him more.

But back to the problem. He didn't think about the awkwardness of talking his…naked state with Harry, his _fiancé_. Should he bring it up? But no, he had just decided to become more honest, now wasn't the time to have qualms.

"H-Harry," and now he stuttered, "I am practically naked." There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

But Harry still looked puzzled, and Tom could see where this was heading : more awkward moments for Tom. "But you're wearing a robe like me, Tom. You're not naked."

If he were any other people, Tom thought, he would close his eyes and took a deep breath. But that was too emotional for his liking and Harry will see Tom wasn't patient enough for him. He had said practically, and not literally. But he can trust Harry to be honest with him, and Harry wouldn't deliberately embarrass Tom.

"Do you wear anything beneath your robe, Harry?" he asked with interest. It wouldn't be so bad if Harry did too…

"Of course." Or not.

"But I am not!" Finally we were getting somewhere! Tom thought victoriously. And he had the perfect excuse to bring his…state up!

Harry gave a heavy sigh. Bad sign.

"Tom," Harry started seriously. "You're wearing that robe, because it was needed for you to do it. I won't harm you or deliberately tried to, you know that, right?"

Tom nodded. But that didn't mean he wouldn't protest about how unfair it was. "But-"

"Okay. I'll explain it to you." Harry cut him off. Tom was quite certain Harry added "_again_" under his breath.

"Long time ago, every wizards and witches were required to wear robes like you do. It's the traditional way. But then muggleborn wizards and witches came into our world, taught our way and given place between us, and they were horrified they must leave all their tradition behind. They started to bring their own tradition – muggle tradition – like wearing underclothes. For a long time, we were content to let them, because we thought they weren't doing anything bad. They only want to feel comfortable. But we started following some of their tradition, and as time goes on, the old ways started to be forgotten behind."

"But some of us remembered the old ways, they didn't like how the old was forgotten slowly. So they made an agreement with magic, an agreement that consist of equal exchange. While they'll go with the mass because they need to, but if there's anybody among us who was born without magic like a muggle – namely squib – then they must be sure to follow the old ways."

Tom stared wide-eyed in disbelief at Harry. "Are you sure that's it? I…I don't get it. Where in it is the equal exchange? It isn't equal at all!"

Harry shook his head, seemingly showing despair. "I know what you mean, but it doesn't mean they didn't make the agreement. Personally, I think they just strive to make the squib suffer. After all, in that time squib is known as abomination. Although I don't know either why they think it will make them suffer. I think it's an honor."

"Honor? But how can you say it's honor?" Tom winced at the aggressive tone he used. Harry was trying to make him feel better by telling him an important part of the story and he sounded like he was accusing Harry on making this up! He looked guiltily at Harry from beneath his eyelashes.

When he met the misery in Harry's eyes, he flinched more. Harry looked so…so gloomy!

Harry turned away from him and didn't look in his eyes again when he answered. "I think they want the squib to suffer because they themselves didn't want to continue the old way. And I think it's an honor because squib practically looked like the embodiment of the old way if they are dressed like that. And they have the perfect excuse to do it. Well, not that every squib does it nowadays…"

"What? What do you mean?" Tom didn't understand. Earlier Harry said that it was an agreement with magic. Did that mean we can lie to magic?

"To sum it up, the squib will go to the muggle world and live there without magic for some years. Then when they came back to the wizarding world they will be seen as muggle in the magic's eyes. Or at least that's how my parents explained it."

Tom brightened at that. "Then I can just do it and not have to wear this anymore!"

Harry stood up quickly at his suggestion. He didn't face him anymore, and then his fiancé stormed out of the room.

Tom could only stare at his back. What did he do wrong? Then he started to panic. Harry was mad at him, right? Harry would throw him away for sure. He would be alone, with nothing, he was nothing, Harry will search for someone better than him! Oddly, he felt most troubled by his last thought. Imagining Harry with somebody else beside him, Tom unconsciously bit his lip until it became red and swelled, but he didn't notice and just kept biting into them. He didn't notice his surroundings, he could only think of one thing.

_How do I make Harry forgive him if I don't know what I did wrong?_

* * *

Outside of the house, Harry stopped from his brisk walk and dropped his distressed eyes, his bangs covering his eyes.

When he looked up again, his eyes held smugness in it and a wide smirk was stretched across his lips. He leaned against the fragile wall of the hut and eagerly eyed the gray sky; a sign that it was going to rain soon. His eyes abruptly gained an evil look in it, and he took off into the field in front of him.

That's right. Field of nothingness, only yellowish long grass can be found on it. The hut stood in the edge of the field. But across the field, right on the edge too, was another building. But unlike the hut, it was quite a grand house. It was a pity that the surroundings was yellow. It would see much more impressive if it was green.

It was previously was one of the place the Potter's had. But because it was left alone without care for the past twenty years, it became quite dusty. Harry had found out about it a few weeks after defeating Voldemort from the Gringgotts. It was one of the building people didn't know Potter's had, just like Godric Hollows before the incident with Voldy and the birth of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had immediately set to clean it, and now he was free of his previous fame, he could do anything he wants. Like seducing one Tom Riddle.

He laughed a little at his supposed fiancé. His reaction! His naïve eyes and pure mind! Well, not exactly pure; even after Harry deleted most of the memories the 'boy' had had, the mind couldn't become the blank state it was when a baby was born. No, the process was there and he couldn't do anything about it; the 'boy' was only slightly different in his thinking process from the real twelve years old Tom Riddle. Well, no matter. He will still succeed in his self-made mission of seducing Tom. After all, he loved challenge!

And a squib! Well, it wasn't like it was too far from the truth. Harry had bind the ex-Dark Lord's magic to Harry, and it now belong to Harry. Tom could only use magic if Harry gave him some of his magic back, and Harry had no intention of doing it. Harry knew exactly that the boy was brilliant, thank you. He didn't need to make things more hard for himself. Who knows what Tom will do if he knew he can do magic like his fiancé? He might think himself as an equal of him, which he obviously wasn't! Harry knew he was an equal of the Dark Lord, but an equal to a forced amnesiac boy? Of course not!

Really, it was all a big joke to him. Force his way into the magically de-aged boy's mind and looked at all of the memories the boy had was beyond easy. He was a paranoid person, thus after searching all of it to make sure that Tom had no memories of his teenage years left, he forced all the memories into a box, leaving Tom's mind bare of everything save for English language and some general knowledge; a book is a book, a food is eaten, you sit in chair, older people know better than you, but nothing extravagant – he only left the ones that will make Tom a self conscious, easily embarrassed boy and easy to take care as well as order around. He didn't even left manner or etiquette lesson in Tom's mind. Given that the more the boy made a joke of himself, the happier Harry was, there was no need to let Tom knows when he was. And Tom wouldn't be interacting with anybody save for himself. And if he made a fool of himself when he talked with other people, it would be his own fault for talking to them, no?

He chuckled cruelly, and eyed the sky once again. He expected the hut's door to open soon, and once Tom saw him walking briskly toward the house, the drama will start again. He will enjoy this 'mission' very much.

* * *

**Please give me some feedback or it will be very long before I update this story. It isn't a threat, it's a promise.**

**HA! I have always wanted to use that phrase! Seriously though, please leave a review on your way out! After all, this is a pretty long chapter… tell me your opinion of Harry and Tom's interaction!**

**Hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
